FwPC29
, dubbed Summer Ends with a Bang in the edited English dub, is the 29th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 29th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With summer almost over the girls decide to attend the Summer Festival. Summary Near a waterfall, something begins to sprout and scream. Regine and Kakuzawa who are in the city, begin to look up. Meanwhile, at Wakabadai General Hospital, Ryouta is admitted by his mother after he hurt his stomach challenging Nagisa to a watermelon-eating contest. He wonders why only he got sick, but Rie tells him that Nagisa just has an 'iron stomach.' Within the hospital halls, a strange old man passes by three doctors. They greet him, and refer to him as the 'director' of the hospital. Nagisa is out shopping with Shiho and Rina at 'Wakaba City.' They were supposed to head on over to the 'department store' area, but accidentally find themselves by the yukata shop. The girls talk about the summer festival at Wakabadai Shrine tomorrow, with Nagisa mentioning that she doesn't have any money to buy a new yukata this time, but Rina adds that it doesn't hurt to window-shop. Honoka and Sanae enter the same yukata shop just then, with the intention of buying cloth to sew into one. Honoka's grandmother mentions that her parents look forward to seeing what kind of yukata she wears every year. Just then, Nagisa and the Yukishiros spot each other at the store. By the time they are ready to go, Honoka has let Nagisa borrow the fireworks-themed yukata she wore last year, she also helps her tie it on. Pollun is fast asleep, despite earlier hopping around all excited for the festival. He starts to talk in his sleep, 'Rumble, Flash, Tada.' Rie arrives back home, and thanks Honoka for lending her old yukata to Nagisa. Her daughter asks where Ryouta is, so she tells her that he has already left for the festival with a friend. The two girls go to the festival by themselves, and soon meet up with Shiho and Rina. Pollun awakes at home to find himself alone. Nagisa notices a familiar smell, it turns out to be Akane's takoyaki. She set up shop on festival grounds to gain more profit, she even offers to give the girls 'bigger portions' of food at normal price. They congregate by a 'Komainu' statue to eat. Just then, Fuji-P, Kimata, and two of their friends come over. They all go off to play the goldfish-scooping game, where Fuji-P is able to catch a lot of fish while Nagisa is too flustered to concentrate, even though she usually is decent at this game. Fuji-P hands his bag of goldfish over to Honoka, asking her to release them in her pond. At that moment, Ryouta comes running up to the group. Honoka tells him that this is perfect timing, and gives him a gift, the bag of goldfish. He is overjoyed, which prompts Nagisa to tease him over his crush, but he kicks Nagisa before running away. She gets upset, but quickly recomposes herself in front of Fuji-P. Pollun is approaching the festival grounds, repeating 'Rumble, Flash, Tada.' Kimata mentions a rumor about a ghost up in the small shrine nearby, with Shiho and Rina adding that if you visit the shrine when it's dark, you will hear a crying voice. The two girls accidentally scare themselves, but Nagisa claims to not be frightened. Kimata says that she should test her courage then. They draw lots with sticks, pairing off into pairs of one boy and one girl. Nagisa is paired with Fuji-P, Honoka with Kimata, and the last two boys with Shiho and Rina. The 'test of courage' is to go up the stairs of the shrine, with each pair going up one at a time, to place a candle on the shrine itself. Fuji-P wonders if Kimata was planning this along, since he prepared candles. He did, but he wasn't expecting the girls to join in. Pollun is making his way through the grounds now, he passes by Ryouta, who sees him for a short second, only to lose sight of him afterwards. He arrives at the same 'Komainu' statue that the girls ate their takoyaki by, and starts to rest. Nagisa and Fuji-P are going up the stairs, with the former being too nervous to say anything. Fuji-P teases her about being scared, and then tells her to watch her step, as the steps are broken. Kimata and Honoka are going up the steps next, but the latter stops after hearing a 'blue pine-cricket' chirp, which signals the end of summer as she claims. The sky begins to rumble. Nagisa and Fuji-P complete their task, but Honoka calls out to them from the stairway, stating that it's about to rain soon. The two hurry back, while Pollun jumps out from the bushes near the shrine, asking them to wait, but they don't hear him. Rain starts to pour, prompting the two to run down the stairs, but Nagisa slips, only for Fuji-P to try and catch her, but he also slips and twists his ankle. Nagisa then has to help Fuji-P down the stairs. She apologizes, but he tells her to not worry about it. They reach the bottom, where Nagisa informs everyone of what just happened. It is still raining, so Kimata tries to use his cell-phone to call their ride over, but he is unable to get a connection. Mipple and Mepple begin to feel a dark presence nearby. Just as they say that, thunder and lightning strike. A black car rolls up, and Nagisa gets the attention of the driver, who stops and rolls down his window. It is the mysterious old man from before, who asks if something is wrong. Nagisa, Fuji-P, and Honoka all get into the car. They thank the man, who states that he had business at the hospital anyways, so it's no trouble at all. Pollun, left behind, is still following after the car. They arrive at Wakabadai General Hospital, where Fuji-P gets put into a wheelchair. They all learn that the old man who drove them to the hospital is actually the director in charge of it, he assures them that their orthopedic doctor is 'excellent.' Just then, thunder and lightning strike outside of the hospital, scaring the two girls. The director walks outside on the rooftop of the hospital, in the middle of the storm. The girls are in the waiting room, when the fairies notify them of a dark presence on the roof. Electricity begins to strike the director, who is now transformed into hits true Dotsuku Zone form. The girls stand witness as he begins to power up. The 'Dark Seed' warrior states that he cannot waste time on them, so he summons a Zakenna to push them back. Just then, the ground shakes, and a Zakenna, this time formed from hospital equipment, appears from the ground. The girls finally transform. The Zakenna attacks with whip-like appendages, and light beams coming from the projector on its forehead. The Dark Seed warrior observes the fight, stating that Pretty Cure moves well. The girls hit the Zakenna, but they cannot damage it. It's then that the Zakenna catches them off-guard, and ensnares them with it's tentacles. It throws them into the wall of the building and charges towards them, but the two manage to dodge quickly. The Zakenna hits the wall, causing it to damage itself. This gives the girls an opportunity to finish it off with a Marble Screw attack. The warrior has already left, leaving the girls to lament how there are 'three of them' now. Back inside the hospital, the warrior is back to his human disguise as a director, and he passes by another man. Just then, the head nurse calls out to the director, looking at the warrior, but the other man answers her instead, since he is actually the real director of the hospital. The head nurse forgets that the fake director ever existed. Fuji-P says that his minor sprain will heal in two to three weeks, and gets in the minivan that arrives for him. Nagisa and Honoka walk back home together, but they are shortly joined by Pollun, who laments being left alone at home. Meanwhile, at some mysterious mansion nearby, the three Dark Seeds in their human forms, along with a cockatoo in a cage, gather together. Major Events *Belzei Gertrude, the final Dark Seed, emerges and gains power by absorbing a lightning storm. *This is the first appearance of the Mansion in which the Seeds of Darkness live, which is then used by the Four Guardians in the next season. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun Villains *Belzei Gertrude (not mentioned by name) *Juna *Regine *Zakenna *Cockatoo Secondary Characters *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Yukishiro Sanae *Yukishiro Taro (flashback) *Yukishiro Aya (flashback) Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is A Stormy Summer Festival! The Terrifying Tempest. * is Pollun's premonition of Belzei. 'Rumble' and 'Flash' refer to the thunder and lighting storm that he absorbs, with 'Tada' acting as a dramatic reveal of his powered-up form. * The head nurse at the end of the episode, is voiced by Shigematsu Tomo. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure